


"Ooh Doctor Beaumont"

by kutsushita



Category: 19th Century American Medicine RPF
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M, Pastiche, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: "alexis u are healed now. and u r looking so handsome and also ur wound opened?"(a kate beaton pastiche)





	"Ooh Doctor Beaumont"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Ooh Mister Darcy"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442340) by Kate Beaton. 




End file.
